


That’s My Jamie

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Kevin is proud, M/M, Oneshot, Theatre, Wordcount: 100-500, kevamie - Freeform, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kevin attends one of Jamie’s plays.





	That’s My Jamie

Jamie felt his heart beat faster and faster, the warmth of the spotlight made him sweat, yet he had a smile on his face as he moved his body with every kind he said, and moved around the stage with grace, becoming one with his role. His goal was to capture the audience, and he would.

 

Because now, on stage, he wasn’t Jamie. He was a different person, born from his love for acting, mixed with the role he was playing.

 

It was the last act, the conclusion grew closer, but it still felt like the beginning, the excitement never died. And never would. He would never get tired of acting, one day he would be famous in Kansas, in the whole world even.

 

He would never abandon that goal.

 

The applause at the end made sure of it. It felt like he was standing at the top of the world, all those people were there for him. It was a sensation every actor loved.

 

But in the front, he was.

 

Kevin.

 

He had a huge smile on his face as he screamed, applauded, bragging about that it was his boyfriend up there. Kevin had been to every show Jamie did, and always seemed enthusiastic.

 

“That’s my Jamie!”

 

The blush spread on his cheeks, before he blew a kiss. Once he was off stage, he would give Kevin the biggest hug along with a deep kiss, as a thanks for believing in him, every step of the way. He would always be grateful.


End file.
